Rewakening Souls
by SugarBoys
Summary: [Aventures] Ils sont morts... Mais ils n'en avaient pas fini avec cette prophétie ! Image de cover réaliser par mes soin oui c'est nôtre sexy Mj Mahyar !
1. Prologue

disclaimer: Aventures appartient à la chaîne bazar du grenier et les personnages à leurs proprios respectifs... (dommages hein !)

Pairing: J'aime le Thelthazard... Donc ouais Thelthazard

Note Auteur: Bon... c'est qu'un truc écrit comme cela mais qui me fait chier depuis quoi genre... le début d'aventure et surtout grâce à la fanbase que j'ai réussie à le coucher se truc à force de lire se qu'ils/elles écrivent ça ma donnée envie de me remettre à l'écriture !

Résumé: Ils sont morts... Mais ils n'en avaient pas fini avec cette prophétie !

Ps: j'ai le trac avec cette histoire parce que voila quoi c'est aventures ! donc ouais j'aimerai bien savoir si ça peut plaire au gens ^^' ! Arigatogozaimasu !

* * *

Enfermé dans une chambre sombre, volets fermés, la seule lumière visible venait d'un PC. Un jeune homme à la chevelure d'un noir ébène tapait à une vitesse phénoménale des lignes et des lignes d'une histoire connue de lui. Sur son visage, on pouvait voir se fendre un sourire carnassier. Allait-il les faire mourir, ses chers personnages ? Il prit en main le dé posé sur son bureau, le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Entre 1 et 3, ils meurent, entre 4 et 6, ils vivent. Il finit par le lancer sur sa table et le dé s'arrêta enfin.

Le sourire du jeune homme diminuait un peu mais son air féroce était toujours présent sur son visage. Il rigolait légèrement et continuait de taper sur son clavier. L'histoire n'était pas finie, il pouvait continuer leurs aventures encore un peu.

Même si le monde n'était plus le même, même s'ils n'avaient plus les mêmes capacités, leur aventure pouvait continuer.

Dans un des quartiers des plus vieux de la ville, un jeune homme était assis contre l'encadrement d'une vielle fenêtre. Il observait avec nostalgie la pluie ruisselée du toit. Un soupir à fendre l'âme sorti doucement de sa bouche, il n'aimait décidemment pas l'hiver et le froid ambiant de cette période.

Il regardait sa main avec tristesse. Quelque chose lui manquait, la sensation d'une présence en lui et sa chaleur.

Il relevait les yeux vers le ciel. Un rayon perçait entre les nuages et venait effleurer son visage.

Dans un des plus hauts buildings de la ville, assis sur une chaise de bureau, un jeune homme feuilleta de sa main droite un livre de cours. Il le savait depuis longtemps que ce bras ne lui sera jamais familier, comme si ce membre ne lui appartenait pas.

Il entendait plus qui ne voyait la pluie dégringolée sur la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il soupirait de lassitude et laissait sa chaise roulée vers la fenêtre. La pluie lui laissait toujours un sentiment de mélancolie dans les veines. Il sentit la tête de sa chienne se poser sur ses genoux. Il y passait délicatement la main.

De légers rayons de soleil vinrent effleurer son visage et lui redonnait sans explications le sourire.

Dans un des quartiers bourgeois de la ville, sous un porche de terrasse, un jeune homme se tenait assis sur les marches. Il tenait une lame dans ses mains. Son père lui interdisait de s'entrainer avec mais pourtant, il ne ressentait aucun danger en la tenant. Pour lui, c'était comme si elle était une prolongation de son bras, une partie de lui.

Il se levait et observait avec attention les gouttes d'eau tombées sur le sol. La pluie et sa mélodie enveloppa, ses souvenirs d'un voile tenu remplis de mélancolie et de nostalgie. Petit à petit, il vit le soleil se frayer un chemin dans les nuages.

Dans un des quartiers pauvres de la ville, le plus jeune des quatre hommes dansait sous la pluie. Il rigolait à la sensation de l'eau parcourant ses membres. Il s'était toujours senti à l'aise les jours d'hivers et de pluie. Bizarrement, le froid ne lui faisait jamais rien. Il pouvait vivre en t-shirt sans jamais tomber malade mais il lui manquait une partie de lui et il le savait.

Petit à petit, il sentit les gouttes d'eau s'amoindrir et le doux soleil d'hivers percer. Une douce mélancolie le prit et un sourire triste se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène se leva de sa chaise dans un calme absolue. d'un pas vif et calculé il évitas les objets au sol et se retrouvas devant sa fenêtre. Il ouvrit les rideaux d'un seul geste, déverrouillas les battants et poussait les deux volets. Se dévoilas à son regard noir un soleil d'hiver qui réchauffas doucement son visage blanc. Un sourire se dessinait sur son visage, un sourire doux, loin du sadisme qu'il avait généralement. Il fermas doucement les yeux et se laissas emporter par les souvenirs d'une histoire achevée et qui reprenait.


	2. Mauvaise idée

disclaimer: Aventures appartient à la chaîne bazar du grenier et les personnages à leurs proprios respectifs... (dommages hein !)

Pairing: J'aime le Thelthazard... Donc ouais Thelthazard

Note Auteur: Et bien v'la le 1 chapitre avec un peu de retard xD le deuxieme est en cours !

Résumé: Ils sont morts... Mais ils n'en avaient pas fini avec cette prophétie !

ps: Merci à tout le monde pour vos adorable messages j'en rougis encore !

* * *

Assis sur une chaise de table scolaire, un jeune homme à la longue chevelure d'un brun rougeoyant et aux yeux chocolat soupirait d'ennui.

Les cours étaient d'un fade à ses yeux mais bon, lui et c'est 167 de QI, comme disait son père, il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Il avait pu rentrer, certes avec bourse et fracas, dans la plus prestigieuse école de la ville, la Creature School, sacro-saint lieu de villégiature des enfants de bourges et d'hommes importants du pays. Pour tout dire, lui, pauvre garçon d'ouvrier, se sentait mis de côté et on lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici. Mais il n'était pas le seul que la promotion 2015 avait accueillit cette année. Une vingtaine d'élèves, des plus intelligents ou sportifs, triés sur le volet des lycées et collèges des quartiers démunis de la ville.

Généreux non ? Foutaise ! Normalement, il devrait y en avoir plus mais bon, il faut respecter la loi mais pas trop non plus. Évitons d'exposer nos chères enfants à la pauvreté !

Le jeune homme soupira une nouvelle foi et recopia ce qu'il y avait de marquer au tableau et ce qu'il retenait de l'oral.

Il sursauta quand une craie passa à deux centimètres de son visage. Il releva les yeux vers son professeur:

"- Monsieur Lennon ? Suis-je si inintéressant que cela ?

\- Non Monsieur...

\- Alors récitez-moi ce que je viens de dire.

\- Certainement rien ne semble plus beau que de pouvoir, par la parole, retenir l'attention des hommes assemblés, séduire les intelligents, entraîner les volontés à son grés. Quoi de plus agréable pour l'esprit et l'oreille qu'un discours, tout paré, embelli parla sagesse, les pensées et la noblesse des expressions ?"

Le professeur fulmina. Comment ce gosse pouvait oser le défier. L'homme s'approcha et tapa sur sa table.

"- Monsieur Lennon, vous savez que vous n'êtes ici que parce que le directeur a eu la délicate et généreuse idée d'intégrer les meilleurs élèves des écoles pauvres de la ville, mais vous n'êtes qu'un moins que rien ! Donc ne vous avisez pas de me répondre !"

Le jeune homme tremblait de tout son corps. La voix grave de son enseignant lui donna un violent maux de tête. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose voulait s'arracher de sa boîte crânienne pour déchiqueter son vis-à-vis. Il se retient de pousser un cri de douleur et baissa les yeux. Il put entendre un léger ricanement venir de son professeur et quand celui-ci retourna à son bureau. Les élèves de sa classe rigolaient sans retenue de cette humiliation.

Quand la fin de l'heure sonna, il rangea à une vitesse phénoménale ses affaires et courut en-dehors de la salle de classe, pour aller se réfugier dans une partie non-fréquentée du lycée. Il souffla un bon coup et s'affala par terre contre le mur. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. Il sentait que normalement, à ce moment-là, il y aurait du avoir quelqu'un pour le calmer et empêcher quelque chose de sortir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de chose lui arrivait. Une vague de tristesse le prit à la gorge et les larmes menaçaient de sortir à grand pas. Il renifla deux ou trois fois, essuya ses yeux et secoua doucement la tête. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment de faire une crise.

Il se releva tant bien que mal et se mit en marche pour la prochaine heure de cours, Sport.

De son côté, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds/bruns regarda pensivement, de ses yeux bleus, un de ses camarades se faire persécuter par le professeur et se faire charrié par ses camarades. Il avait pitié pour lui. Personne ne méritait cela mais bon, il ne devait pas se préoccuper de cela et se focaliser sur ses notes et les relations qu'il devait établir avec ceux de sa classe. Il se gratta la pommette gauche et soupira. Il fallait qu'il aille voir un ophtalmologue pour son œil.

Quand la sonnerie retentit dans les couloirs, annonçant la fin du cours, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit son camarade passer à vive allure. Il rangea consciencieusement ses affaires dans son sac et il vit le professeur s'avancer vers lui tranquillement.

"- Monsieur VonKrayn, je suis heureux de voir que vous vous portait mieux et je suis sincèrement désolé pour votre redoublement. Même avec vos excellentes notes, le directeur et le corps professoral ont quand même décidé de vous faire refaire l'année pour vous assurer la réussite de vos examens de l'année prochaine.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, monsieur. Ils avaient raison. Ainsi, je pourrai rattraper ce que je n'aie pas pu apprendre, dit-il dans un sourire des plus hypocrites. Et de plus, me faire de meilleurs amis.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus que cela et je vous laisse aller à votre prochain cours."

Le jeune homme hocha doucement de la tête et se mit en route vers le gymnase du lycée. Il passa devant la bande de garçons "huppé du lycée" qui regarda avec mépris les quelques "arrivistes" regroupés entre eux. _Les pauvres_ , pensa le redoublant. _Ce n'est que le début de l'année en plus. Que va-t-il arriver plus tard ?_ Il s'arrêta devant la porte du gymnase.

Le jeune homme observa attentivement les élèves autour de lui mais personne ne l'intéressait vraiment...

Devenir amis avec ces crétins de bourgeois supérieurs ne l'intéressait point et malheureusement, si ça venait à se savoir, il ne pourrait décidément pas être ami avec les "arrivistes" sous peine de sanction.

Décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée ni celle des "pauvres". Il se sentit mal à ce mot. Pourquoi tant de dépréciation dans un mot si anodin. Il préféra ne plus y penser le temps que la journée finisse.

-Ce sont des minables-

Une pensée assez commune dans la tète des élèves bourgeois du lycée donc de la majorité. Mais surtout très présente dans celle d'un jeune homme à la haute carrure, d'une touffe brun-corbeau et d'yeux verts.

Endoctriner depuis sa plus tendre enfance à penser qu'il était le maître du monde, il savait au fond de lui que ce soi-disant ami n'était là que pour sa fortune et la place de son père. Mais il s'en fichait pour l'instant. C'était lui le roi.

Il le vit arriver de loin, le petit nouveau venant des quartiers pauvres. Avec un rictus concurrençant celui de... celui de qui ? Le jeune homme secoua un peu la tête et finit par tendre sa jambe au moment où le jeune passa.

Celui-ci, s'il n'avait pas eu de très bons réflex, se serait ramassé comme une merde mais, devant les yeux ébahis de notre petit loubard, fit une roulade et se releva dans toute sa grâce.

Le jeune garçon avait de court cheveux bleus et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Il ne demandait rien et ne voulait rien, juste réussir là où il était bon. Quoi qu'il fasse ici, il était réprimandé et persécuté. Il aurait tout donner pour pouvoir retourner là où il se sentait le mieux mais cet endroit était une chance inespérée pour lui. Pour les autres, il fit profil bas après ce petit accident et attendit comme les autres devant la salle. Il avait sauté une classe grâce à ses très bonnes notes et ses bonnes capacités sportives, ce qui lui valait encore plus le mépris de ses camarades.

Il se sentait un peu plus mal à l'aise, comme si tout le monde l'observait.

Le professeur arriva enfin et laissa entrer la horde d'élèves dans le gymnase. Il leur intima l'ordre d'aller se changer et de revenir au plus vite en bas. Ce que la majorité d'entre eux ne firent pas. Les plus rapides étaient les "arrivistes", ne voulant pas prendre de sanction.

Quand tout le monde fut en bas, le prof soupira de fatigue et de soulagement à la fois. Avoir une classe de 32 élèves, ce n'était pas de tout repos.

Il posa son regard l'assemblée et se leva.

"-Cette année, je suis votre professeur principal ainsi que celui de sport, comme vous le savez ! J'ai été donc chargé de faire 8 groupes de 4 élèves car, cette année, vous travaillerez pour tous les cours en groupe."

Il laissa un petit moment de calme pour jauger les réactions. La plupart des élèves se rassemblait en petit groupe.

"-Étant donné que c'est à moi de faire ces groupes, attendez-vous à ne pas être avec vos amis… Une vague de protestation emplie la salle, ce qui énervas le professeur. Et je ne veux aucune protestation sous peine de sanction !"

La salle se calma sur le champ, sous la voix énervée de l'enseignant. Celui-ci toussota un peu pour échauffer sa voix.

"-Sachant les antécédents de chacun les uns envers les autres, le premier groupe que je vais appeler sera un des plus surveillés par les professeurs ! Donc Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, Grunlek VonKrayn, Théodore DeSilverberg et Shindha Kory, vous devrez travailler ensemble toute l'année et vous entendre !"

Une boule au ventre apparue dans l'estomac du plus jeune des quatre, Shindha. De son côté, Balthazar commençait à avoir sa tête qui tournait avec un violent mal de crâne. Pour sa part, Grunlek prenait cela avec indifférence et calme. Pour celui où ça se voyait clairement que ça ne lui plaisait pas, était Théo. Sur son visage, on pouvait clairement lire la colère.

 _L'année ne sera pas de tout repos,_ pensa leur professeur.


	3. Colère jaune

Disclamer: Aventure appartient à la chaîne bazar du grenier et les personnages à leur propriétaire.

Pairing: Thélathazard xD

Note auteur: Voila le chapitre 2... j'ai pas grand chose à dire, a part que merci à tout le monde de lire cette horreur xD

Hoooooo et pour ceux qui veulent j'ai un tweeter et je poste mes dessins et aussi des conneries xD donc si sa vous dit voila mon tweeter: AmbrosineDraw ou Ambre Valle ! Et les réponse au reviews sont en bas !

* * *

"- Non mais ! De quel droit ose-t-il te mettre avec ses raclures de pauvre sans éducation ? N'ont-ils pas honte ? Toi, futur héritier de cette si noble et belle famille qu'est celle des DeSilverberg, je vais me plaindre à ton directeur !"

Le reste de litanie de son père lui passa par dessus la tête. Il le savait bien que c'était injuste, autant pour lui que pour les autres, d'être obliger de supporter la présence de ses pauvres, mais il devait faire avec et ressortir le meilleur de la situation pour lui.

"- Père ! Nous le savons tous, mais le directeur est coincé par la loi. J'ai de la chance de pouvoir lier des liens avec l'héritier VonKrayn. Je ne cracherai pas sur cette occasion."

 _Sur cette belle occasion d'humilier Balthazar Lennon et Shinddha Kory une bonne fois pour toute !_

Son père le regarda d'un œil emplit de fierté et de compassion. Il était fier de son fils, de sa persévérance et de son mental. Il irait loin et il le savait ! Il fit signe à son fils d'un geste de la main qu'il pouvait disposer et vaquer à ses occupations. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et monta le plus vite possible dans sa chambre. Il enfila un short de sport, ses chaussures et un hoodies, prit son portable et fixa ses écouteurs à ses oreilles puis il descendit les marches et partit faire son jogging.

Il savait qu'il ne devait jamais dépasser Ailon street sous cause de finir dans les quartiers mal réputés de la ville. Son esprit se fit emporter par la course et au bien-être qu'il ressentait. Il finit par remarquer qu'il n'était plus dans son quartier quand il vit l'architecture des habitations très ressemblantes aux vieilles bâtisses qu'il pouvait voir dans les livres. Son pas se ralentit considérablement. Il finit par marcher, le plus discrètement possible. Il ne savait pas où il était exactement et surtout, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait l'y attendre. Il prit dans une petite rue, pensant qu'elle était un raccourci. Il ne fit pas attention aux personnes devant lui et percuta une masse de chaire.

Celle-ci se retourna et le jeune homme put voir à qui il avait à faire. Cet homme, il le reconnaissait. Il était en dernière année dans son lycée. Mais que foutait-il ici ? Celui-là n'était-il pas le fils du comte Vladomir ? Il déglutit un peu.

"- Mais regardez qui voilà ! Un pédé de bourgeois ! Mais on dirait qu'il s'est perdu le p'tit con ! Il rigola.

\- Connard ! Tu ne me fais pas peur, sale enflure ! De plus, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

\- Ta gueule ! Il lui lança son poing en pleine figure mais le jeune homme eu le temps d'esquiver le coup. On dirait qu'il veut jouer le p'tit pédé !

\- J'vous bats tous, bande d'enflure !

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir. J'te laisse 30 secondes avant de t'éclater !"

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et couru le plus vite possible. Avec un peu de chance et d'ingéniosité, il pourrait les semer facilement mais ils avaient l'avantage du terrain. En même temps, quelle idée d'aller les provoquer ? Il voulut se flageller lui-même de sa connerie mais il n'avait considérablement pas le temps pour cela. Il bifurqua dans une grande rue. Heureusement qu'il était habillé en affaire de sport, au moins, il passait à peu près inaperçu. Il remarqua qu'il se dirigeait très rapidement vers son quartier mais il ne pouvait décidémment pas les emmener là-bas. Il prit dans une rue qu'il savait animée grâce au marché. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit ses poursuivants gueulés contre les passants pour leur laisser la place de passer. Il ricana doucement et se cacha dans une petite échoppe.

"- Tient mais qui voila ! C'est notre cher Théo de Silverberg. Mais que fait sa majesté dans cette simple échoppe de paysan ? La voix était emplie de sarcasme et de froideur.

\- Et bien Balthazar ? À qui parles-tu ?"

Théo se retourne pour voir que la personne qui lui avait parlé était Balthazar Lennon et que se tenait à ses côtés une magnifique femme.

"- Maman. Je te présente, sa seigneurie Théo de Silverberg ! Il fait parti de mon groupe scolaire... Il cracha cette phrase d'une voix emplie d'amertume.

\- Mon chéri ? Ce n'est pas l'homme qu...

\- Si maman... C'est lui... Laisse-nous… Je vais m'en occuper... Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferais rien. Il embrassa sa mère sur la tempe et la regarda partir en arrière boutique. Donc, que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je... C'est pas tes oignons, Lennon ! Ainsi, cette magnifique femme est ta mère ? J'aurai honte d'avoir un fils comme toi !

\- La ferme ! Tu ne connais pas ma famille ou même moi ! Tu juges sur les préjugés de tes parents et de ta société. Jamais tu n'as essayé d'apprendre à nous connaître !

\- Hé ! Je n'ai pas à le faire car vous êtes que des merdes qui, un jour, travailleront pour moi car vous ne pourrez rien faire de plus que cela !"

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien blasé par l'attitude de son camarade et surtout, fatigué de devoir combattre contre les préjugés de cette homme... Son mal de crâne commençait déjà à revenir. Il soupira et se détourna du jeune bourgeois. Il le regarda une dernière fois et il lui dit d'une voix lasse.

"- Part, s'il te plait..."

Le brun le regarda surpris qu'il ne réagisse pas. Il obéit, hébété par la réaction de son vis-à-vis. Il sortit et reprit sa route en toute tranquillité. Arrivé chez lui, il se déshabilla et partit prendre une douche. Sous le jet d'eau, notre jeune épéiste se détendit progressivement mais il bouillonnait toujours. Comment, par tout ce qui existait sur cette terre, ce fumier de Lennon avait pu être aussi blasé de tout cela ? Il devait être en colère contre lui, ne vouloir que se venger, ne penser qu'à lui ! Il secoua vivement la tête. Il ne fallait pas penser à lui, ça allait le m'être de mauvaise humeur mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à oublier leur conversation.

Il passa une soirée à l'apparence calme mais dans son fort intérieur, une tempête faisait rage.

Il se coucha au alentour de minuit, toujours tiraillé par les événements de la journée. Il soupira une énième fois.

 _Cette année ne vas pas être de tout repos._

 _Ils avaient mal..._

 _Ils souffraient..._

 _Ils n'en pouvaient plus..._

 _Ça devait finir..._

 _S'il te plaît Déesse de la vie. Si tu m'entends, exauce ma requête. Sauve-les ! Je t'offre tout mon pouvoir, mon statut, ma vie ! Sauve-les ! Ils ne doivent pas mourir ! S'il te plaît, sauve mes enfants !_

* * *

 **Réponse au reviews:**

Peter Queen:

Et bien mon cher ami ! xD merci pour tes deux reviews ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Et oui théo est un connard et cela on vas le découvrir petit à petit xD, et ouais Grun est celui qui est le plus handicaper par sa position dans la société mais bon on se doute que oui sa ira mieux avec le temps, mais bon je vais pas non plus être gentille avec eux tout le temps !


	4. Tristesse et rêve

Disclaimer: Aventures appartient à la chaîne bazar du grenier et les personnages à leurs proprios respectifs... (dommages hein !)

Pairing: J'aime le Thelthazard... Donc ouais Thelthazard

Résumé: Ils sont morts... Mais ils n'en avaient pas fini avec cette prophétie !

Note Auteur: Je sens que vous aller me tuer, je sens que vous aller me tuer xD bha pas grave bonne lecture !

Ambre Valle ou AmbroisineDraw pour le twitter, pour voir ma vie nul a souhait xD.

ps: Je sais pas trop quoi dire au sujet de ce week-end, juste, je sais pas qui je doit remercier *pas croyante* mais j'ai eu énormément de chance, je devait aller au bataclan, et ça ne c'est pas fait :3...

* * *

Shin encaissait comme il le pouvait, coup sur coup, insulte sur insulte. Même si la douleur se faisait de plus en plus insupportable, même si les anciennes blessures lui faisaient encore atrocement mal, que tout son être criait à la souffrance et que sa seule envie était de ne plus subir tout cela, il ne pouvait pas y couper. Soit c'était lui, soit c'était ses sœurs. Et pour rien au monde il n'aurait laissé cette enflure les toucher ! Il devait subir pour elles.

Il se releva péniblement, les membres en feu. Ils en avaient fini pour ce soir. Ils avaient été cléments cette fois-ci. Demain, son corps bougera surement mieux qu'aujourd'hui.

Le bleuté réussi à trainer sa carcasse jusqu'à son lit, lit qui ressemblait plus à une paillasse de prison. Il renifla ravalant les larmes de souffrance.

Il s'allongea le plus confortablement, peinant à garder les yeux ouverts. Demain, il n'y aura pas que son père pour le tabasser. Ses êtres immondes qu'on appelle adolescents lui affligeront la pire des souffrances, encore et encore, et l'humilieront devant tout le monde. Juste pour le plaisir de se sentir supérieur par rapport aux autres. Juste parce que tu n'es pas comme eux. Juste parce que ta couleur de peau, d'yeux, de cheveux, ton orientation sexuel, ta classe sociale ou même juste ta mentalité est différente de la leur.

Les humains ont peurs de ce qui ne leur correspond pas alors que nous sommes tous différents, en tout point.

Shin soupira une dernière fois avant de laisser son corps et son esprit sombrer dans ce qu'il espérerait être une nuit reposante.

 _"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !"_

 _Le cri avait été si fort que tous les oiseaux ou êtres vivants aux alentours c'étaient enfuis de la clairière. Le jeune vit la lame s'enfoncer petit à petit dans le torse de son compagnon de voyage. On pouvait voir à quelques mètres sur sa gauche un corps. Un corps de nain sans vie, recouvert d'une fourrure blanche et grise. Le jeune savait que cette masse qui respirait difficilement était le corps à l'agonie de leur louve._

 _Mais son regard fut attiré devant lui. L'homme qui empalait son deuxième compagnon rigolait de joie et de folie à la foi. Le jeune demi-élémentaire n'avait qu'une envie, lui arracher de son visage ce sourire. Leur tortionnaire enfonça un peu plus la lame dans le torse de son ami. Celui-ci gémit d'une douleur non feinte mais l'homme habiller en armure n'en avait pas fini. Aussi rapidement qu'il put, le paladin sortit la lame de son torse et se jeta comme il put sur son opposant. Celui eut le temps de parer son attaque et décapita l'homme de la lumière. Un cri inhumain résonna dans toute la clairière. Ce bruit venait de derrière lui. Il savait qui se tenait dans son dos et savait aussi que ce cri ne signifiait rien de bien. Il essaya de bouger mais rien à faire, son corps ne lui obéissait pas. Il ne put qu'apercevoir une tornade d'un rouge feu s'élancer vers l'assassin de leurs amis. Le mage ne fit pas long feu non plus. Empli de rage et de haine, il ne vit pas la flèche lui arrivait directement dans la tête. Son corps retomba mollement, comme une poupée de chiffon sur le sol._

 _Il ne restait plus que lui, il était le dernier..._

 _Il le vit approcher petit à petit, savourant sa victoire, mais le jeune homme fit face. Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre._

 _"Je vois que vous prenez bien votre mort prochaine."_

 _Le jeune archer ne lui répondit rien, serrant les dents de rage._

 _"Alors ainsi, vous préférez garder le silence ? Alors que j'ai tué tous vos amis ? Ont-ils si peu d'importance pour vous ?"_

 _La rage monta d'un cran. Son corps entier réclamait vengeance mais il savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre lui. Et surtout, s'il y arrivait que ferait-il ? Sans eux, il n'était rien. Ça n'en valait plus la peine. Il préférait mourir que de vivre dans un monde sans eux._

 _"Je préfère mourir que de vivre sans eux. Ce monde est bien fade sans mes amis et je n'ai plus rien qui me retient ici. Donc oui, j'accepte ma deuxième mort car je sais que là-bas je les verrai !"_

 _À cette dernière phrase prononcée par le jeune élémentaire, la lame de son adversaire fendit l'air d'un trait et vint détacher de son corps, la tête du jeune homme._

 _Un cri de douleur résonna dans le monde entier et dans ses dimensions parallèles._

 _Un cri de peine, de douleur._

 _Un cri d'un père perdant ses enfants._

Shin sursauta quand il sentit une main le secouer dans son sommeil. Il scruta vivement la pièce. Son cœur arrêta de battre la chamade quand il vit devant lui sa sœur aînée. Il soupira de soulagement.

"- Qu'y a-t-il ? Il est encore tôt ?

\- Tu rigoles ! Il est 6h20 ! Si tu ne te dépêches pas, tu seras en retard au lycée ! Elle lui dit ceci tout en sortant de sa chambre."

Le jeune soupira de lassitude, encore tout courbaturé de sa nuit. Les coups de son beau-père plus son cauchemar avaient failli avoir raison de son corps.

Il se leva difficilement et partit prendre sa douche. Espérant oublier ce cauchemar qui, par le plus grand des hasards, avait décidé que VonKrayn Lennon et surtout ce connard de Silverberg y apparaissent.

Il prit une douche rapide, s'habilla avec un simple pantalon près du corps, un t-shirt ample et simple et son énorme pull basket. Il descendit manger, embrassa sa mère sur la joue, heureux qu'il puisse la voir aujourd'hui au moins une fois. Elle était un rayon de soleil dans sa vie terne. Heureusement ou malheureusement, Shin ne savait pas comment le prendre, elle ne savait rien des machinations de son nouveau mari et des coups qu'il donnait à son fils.

Après avoir mangé un grand bol de céréale et avoir bu son jus de pomme, il prit son sac et sortit. Il devait marcher une bonne demi-heure pour arriver au lycée les jours de beau temps et bien 45 minutes quand la pluie ou la neige pointait son nez.

Ce laps de temps lui permettait de réfléchir à ce qu'il avait envie mais ce matin, son rêve ne le laissait pas en paix. C'était comme si ses images n'étaient pas le fruit de son imagination. Comme si il était réel. Comme si il avait vécu cette situation, qu'il avait ressenti cette douleur atroce de perdre ses amis. Il aspira et expira l'air doucement et secoua la tête. De un, ils n'étaient pas ses amis et de deux, tout cela ne venait que de son imagination.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que les autres jeunes hommes avaient fait le même rêve et qu'ils pensaient eux aussi, en cet instant, à la même chose.

Un jeune homme encapuchonné, habillé tout en noir, regarda fixement le ciel. Il soupira légèrement.

On ne pouvait pas savoir s'il était soulagé ou effrayé.

Il savait que la machine était en marche mais ce qu'il ne pouvait prédire, c'était comment ils allaient réagir.

* * *

Aloooooooooooooooooors, On veux me tuer ? xD *évite une fourche de quelques centimètre* nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *s'enfuis*


	5. Copain Copain sous fond de révélation ?

Disclaimer: Aventures appartient à la chaîne Bazard du grenier et les personnages à leurs proprios respectifs... (dommages hein !)

Pairing: J'aime le Thelthazar... Donc ouais Thelthazar

Résumé: Ils sont morts... Mais ils n'en avaient pas fini avec cette prophétie !

Note Auteur: hooooooooooooo un chapitre sauvage après autant de temps XD bah en résumée je suis en terminal art, donc examen à préparer. J'ai des problèmes de santé donc de lourds traitements et j'ai le pied emplâtré XD la totale quoi, et normalement, ce chapitre était prévu pour juillet, je suis un ange non ? Ho et délectez-vous~

Ambre Valle ou AmbroisineDraw pour le twitter, pour voir ma vie nulle à souhait XD.

Allongé sur son lit, l'aube profilé à l'horizon. La douce couleur rosée du matin baignée sa chambre d'un air doux. Le jeune homme se leva et ouvrit sa fenêtre, humant le parfum de la ville.

Il alla s'habiller, enfilant comme toujours une chemise à carreaux. Si ça ne tenait qu'à sa mère, il porterait plus souvent des chemises d'homme ou même des pulls et t-shirt uni, mais son fils était du genre récalcitrant.

Personnellement, s'il pouvait tout choisir, il ne porterait que du rouge. Mais bon, au bout d'un moment, cela pouvait devenir un peu obsessionnel.

Mais ceci n'est pas le sujet de notre chapitre. Le jeune homme à la chevelure de "feu", entendait par là qui part dans tout les sens au réveil -ceci sent le vécu-, finit de s'habiller et décida enfin de passer à sa coiffure. Quand celle-ci fut enfin domptée, il put enfin s'assoir sur son rebord de fenêtre et profiter de la vue qu'il avait devant lui. Pour compléter ce bonheur visuel, il s'alluma une cigarette, tira une bouffée, la laissant remplir agréablement ses poumons et l'expira en une fois, dans une grande bouffée blanche.

Il sentit la douce odeur du pain chaud émanée des cuisines de son père. La deuxième fournée de la journée était prête. Il en avait la bave aux lèvres. Tout ce que préparait son père était tellement bon.

Il écrasa sa cigarette contre le rebord et descendit jusqu'au salon familial. Il y vit sa mère prenant son petit-déjeuné. Elle devait commencer plus tard aujourd'hui. Il essaya de passer derrière son dos pour pouvoir lui faire peur mais cela ne marcha pas:

\- Balthazar, je sais que tu es derrière moi. Je ne suis pas encore sénile mon grand !

\- Maman ! Le jour où tu seras sénile, je serai devenu le meilleur ami des richosses...

\- Tssss ! Allez, viens dire bonjour à ta mère, petit malotru !

Il haussa les épaules et soupira. Il ne comprenait décidemment pas comment sa mère pouvait savoir où il pouvait être. Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha pour lui donner un bisou sur la joue mais sa mère fit une grimace de dégoût.

\- Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon ! COMBIEN de fois VAIS-JE devoir te dire De Ne Pas Fumer Dans Ta Chambre !?

\- Un milliard de fois maman. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cette habitude va changer, rigola-t-il. Bon, il lui posa un bisou sur la joue. A tout à l'heure, je vais voir papa !

Sa mère ne fit que grogner comme réponse et retourna à son petit-déjeuner.

Les cuisines de la boulangerie n'étaient pas modernes, loin de là. C'était une des rares qui avait gardé les façons de cuire d'antan. C'était cette particularité qui donnait tout son charme à la boutique.

Le jeune Lennon s'engouffra donc dedans, à la recherche de son père. Il finit par le trouver avec son second, en pleine élaboration d'une nouvelle recette.

\- Hey, p'pa ! Bonjour Eric !

Le second le salua de la main.

\- Bonjour Balthazar.

Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui p'pa, je dois te dire quelques chose...

Son père le regarda, intrigué, et congédia son second. Il prit le bras de son fils et l'emmena dans son bureau.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Bob ?

\- J'en ai pas encore parlé à maman mais... Le jeune homme baissa la tête et se tritura les mains avec vigueur.

\- Hey ! Regarde-moi. Tu peux tout me dire mon grand. Il lui fit remonter son visage vers lui. N'aie pas peur.

\- Le professeur principal, sous l'ordre du directeur, a fait faire des groupes de quatre et... Il respira un bon coup. Je suis avec Shinddha Kory, Grunlek VonKrayn et... Ses doigts se crispèrent. Théodore DeSilverberg...

Le père ne sut quoi répondre. Une vague de rage monta en lui. Son teint était d'un rouge et ses poings étaient tellement serrés que ses phalanges devenaient blanches.

\- Comment ose-t-il... COMENT OSE-T-IL TE METTRE AVEC CE CONNARD ! N'ont-ils pas honte !

\- Papa, s'il te plaît, calme-toi ! S'il te plaît ! Il ne pourra plus rien me faire et tu le sais ! Le jeune homme agrippa les poings de son père pour le calmer. Il ne me touchera plus jamais. Sa voix devenait de plus en plus poser.

Son père respira un grand coup et s'assit pour ne pas faire de connerie. Il comprenait pourquoi son fils n'avait encore rien dit à sa mère. Si lui réagissait ainsi, comment son épouse allait faire. On ne touchait pas à la chaire de son sang impunément. Cela s'était déjà produit une fois, certainement pas une deuxième, foi d'Enoch Lennon ! Il regarda son fils dans les yeux.

\- Quoiqu'il arrive, s'il fait quoi que ce soit, tu me le dis à moi en premier !

\- Oui p'pa mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'arrivera rien. Je te le jure !

Il enlaça une dernière fois son père et remonta dans la partie habitation de la bâtisse. Il soupira et s'adossa à un mur. Pourquoi fallait-t-il que toute cette merde lui revienne en pleine face. Il soupira une dernière fois et remonta dans sa chambre. Il prit son sac, son portable avec ses écouteurs et son paquet de clope. Il passa dans la cuisine pour prendre de quoi grignoter sur le trajet. Il fit un dernier bisou à sa mère et partit pour le lycée.

Sur le trajet, il s'alluma sa deuxième clope de la journée. Il en avait plus que besoin avec ce qui l'attendait pour le reste de la journée. Il ne pouvait faire sans.

Il laissa la fumée emplir ses poumons et la musique lui vriller les tympans. Les seuls moments où il se sentait presque entier...

Il repensa à son rêve de la vielle. Franchement, pourquoi il avait fait se cauchemar ? Lui ami avec le vonkrayn et ce connard de DeSilverberg ? Jamais ! Mieux vaut crever que ça. Bon, ce n'est qu'un rêve et de plus, il crevait tous dedans... Mais même en sachant cela, le fait que, dans son songe, il se soit mis dans une rage folle lorsque qu'il avait vu le DeSilverberg se faire tuer l'interroger au plus au point...

Le jeune homme était tellement absorbé par ses réflexions qu'il n'avait pas vue le jeune Shinddha devant lui et le percuta de plein fouet. Le choc les fit tomber tout les deux à terre. Le plus jeune réagit le plus rapidement et se releva en sortant une litanie d'excuse.

\- Désolé, désolé, désolé !

Le pyromane secoua la tête et se releva aussi.

\- Non, c'est pas à toi de t'excuser Shin, c'est à moi. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées et je n'ai pas fait attention où je marchais, soupira le jeune homme à la longue chevelure.

\- Ho, c'est pas grave... ça… ça m'arrive souvent, souri timidement le plus petit.

\- On dirait que ça ne va pas ?

\- Ho, si si. Ça va bien pourquoi cette réflexion, demanda paniqué le bleuté.

\- Tu es un peu pâle et cerné...

\- Ho, c'est rien juste un mauvais rêve... grommela le jeune homme, à la fois soulagé et exaspéré du souvenir de ce rêve.

\- Toi aussi...

\- Comment ça, toi aussi ?

\- Ho ! J'ai rêvé que nous étions tous amis et que nous vivions dans un monde fantaisie moyen-âge et que j'étais un pyromage, toi un semi-élémentaire d'eau, VonKrayn un nain et le DeSilverberg un paladin de la lumière et qu'on était en train d'affronter un stupide ennemi mais qui nous a tous rétamé, grommela le plus grand, c'est d'un stupide ce rêve...

Le jeune Kory blêmit encore plus que son teint le pouvait. C'était une blague, non ? C'était quoi cette coïncidence de fou ? Comment avait-t-il pu tous les deux faire le même rêve ? Comment ?

Le Lennon se retourna vers son camarade et remarqua son teint vraiment blanc.

\- Shin tu vas bien ?

\- C'est pas possible...

\- De quoi ?

\- On... on a... on a fait le même rêve... exactement le même rêve... le premier qui est mort, c'était Grunlek ?

\- Oui... ensuite le DeSilverberg...

\- Puis toi...

\- Et ensuite surement toi... vue que mon rêve s'est coupé à ma mort...

\- Oui... le jeune garçon secoua la tête. C'est qu'un stupide rêve. J'ai déjà entendu ce genre de chose. Certaines personnes peuvent faire le même rêve... tu crois qu'ils l'ont fait aussi ?

\- Je ne sais pas et franchement, je ne veux pas savoir... Il réfléchit un peu. Gardons cela pour nous, si tu veux bien. Je ne veux pas qu'on passe pour des fous, juste parce que nous avons eu un rêve en commun. Comme tu le dis, ça peut arriver. Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, rien de plus.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il espérait au fond de lui. Que tout cela ne reste qu'une coïncidence et rien de plus. Ils se remirent tous les deux en marche. Le reste de la route se fit silencieusement, jusqu'à que le ventre du Lennon gronde et qu'ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. Le pyromane sortit donc son encas et le mangea tout en parlant avec Shin des meilleures boulangeries de la ville.

Arrivé au lycée, les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria, ouverte toute la journée, et se posèrent pour discuter jusqu'à la sonnerie. Ils se découvrirent plein de points communs, leur amour pour les jeux vidéos, les jeux de rôle et le métal. Leur aversion pour les kikoo et les rageux. Ils passèrent un excellent moment entre eux. Ils étaient contents que, au moins, ils avaient mutuellement un allier dans cette guerre qu'allait être la collaboration avec les deux autres. Ils quittèrent la cafète quand la sonnerie retentit dans le lycée, en riant d'une blague racontée par le bleuté.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'un peu plus loin, assis à une table seul, se trouvait Grunlek les observant avec mélancolie.

De son côté, ce rêve l'avait rendu triste et d'une certaine façon mélancolique. Il aimerait être leur ami, partager le même lien que dans son rêve, pouvoir rire avec eux comme le faisait les deux plus jeunes du groupe, faire sourire le Théo et le dérider un peu de son côté bourgeois coincé et redécouvrir le vrai. Celui qu'il a connu avant toute cette histoire. Il voulait débattre philosophie avec le pyromane du groupe, exposer leur point de vue et pouvoir échanger et il aimerait pouvoir cuisiner pour le plus jeune et son appétit à tout défier. Il aimerait pouvoir vivre des concours de force entre eux quatre, rire de l'égo surdimensionné du Théo, ricaner au grommellement du Balthazar et de son aversion pour le sport et s'émerveiller devant les prouesses du Shin. Il voulait juste avoir de vrais amis, vivre de vrais moments de complicité... ne plus être seul de sa vie... être enfin ce qu'il voulait être.

Il secoua la tête, déterminé. Il fera tout pour le permettre. Il arrivera à faire en sorte qu'ils deviennent amis... et que plus rien ne puisse les séparer...

Pourquoi les séparer... il secoua encore la tête, il racontait vraiment n'importe quoi dans sa tête par moment...

Mais il le fera. Ils seront un groupe d'amis, quoi qu'il arrive !

Alkem: XD merci pour le com et pour répondre à propos de Théo. Nan, XD enfin si ça va s'arranger mais avant, je vais m'amuser hihihihi !

Bon prochain chapitre avant juillet. Normalement, si je trouve des moments mais bon avec le plâtre, j'aurai le temps d'écrire ;)


	6. Petite révélation et gros livre !

Disclaimer: Aventures appartient à la chaîne bazar du grenier et les personnages à leurs proprios respectifs... (dommages hein !)

Pairing: J'aime le Thelthazard... Donc ouais Thelthazard

Résumé: Ils sont morts... Mais ils n'en avaient pas fini avec cette prophétie !

Note Auteur: x) Bon ça fait un moment que je n'avais pas publié mais entre l'hôpital la rentrée scolaire et mes concours d'écoles c'est pas facile, mais j'ai trouvée la combine pour écrire ne saurais-se qu'un peu pour vous mes amours, enjoy !

La journée de cours se passait à la plus grande surprise de la majorité du lycée, sans accros, sans disputes ou bagarres entre élèves. Une ambiance bien trop calme pesée sur l'école, sans que personne ne puisse déterminer pourquoi.

Même les professeurs étaient cordials envers la minorité honnie de l'établissement. Tout ceci était d'un suspect pour Balthazar, soupçonneux et paranoïaque de nature. Seul la présence de Shin à ses cotés l'empêchait de faire de grosses crises de paranoïa devant la population estudiantine.

Grunlek, de son côté, se contentait d'observer les gens aller et venir autour de lui, dans un brouhaha incessant, regardant chaque petit détail, pour les graver dans sa mémoire, garder le souvenir d'une journée paisible. Rare était ces moments-là, si précieux pour lui, mais sachant que ce calme ne durerai pas. Les deux dernières heures de la journée étaient consacrées au travail de groupe et, en regardant bien les trois garnements faisant partis du sien, il se doutait fortement que l'ambiance ne serait pas là et qu'une guerre froide débuterai entre Balthazar et Théo… Il n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaître la vraie raison de cette haine mutuelle. Une histoire de bizutage collectif, dont Théo était le chef et l'initiateur, avait été très souvent énoncé. Mais il le connaissait mieux que quiconque le Théo. Même si il n'avait jamais été amis, il avait toujours pris soin de loin du cadet De Silverberg. Il savait que le père de Théo travaillait avec le sien et avait des liens très fort, et qu'il le poussait à devenir son ami depuis des années, mais Grunlek avait toujours refusé. Il ne voulait pas être forcé pour une fausse amitié. Il voulait que cela vienne vraiment de lui et non d'un caprice de son père.

La sonnerie de la pause de l'après-midi sonna dans tout l'établissement, ce qui fit sursauter le nain plongé dans ses pensées. Il se leva sans demander son reste, oubliant pratiquement de ranger sa table. Il la débarrassa à la vitesse de la lumière pour ensuite partir s'isoler dans un coin de la cours, un petit renfoncement* entre deux arbres, caché par un mur où le lierre en prenait la moitié.

D'ici, il pouvait observer la cours sans être dérangé mais surtout, soufflé un peu, s'éloignant des personnes et de leur condescendance à vomir. Il n'avait pas à faire semblant de sourire ou d'aimer le lieux où il se trouvait.

Il sortit de son sac un vieux livre mais entretenu avec soin. On pouvait y voir tout l'amour que le jeune homme portait à celui-ci. Il ne se rappelait plus très bien comment ce bouquin lui avait été remis. Seul le visage flou d'un homme à la longue chevelure noire lui venait à l'esprit, impossible de mettre un nom dessus.

Depuis qu'il le possédait, il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Les histoires dedans lui étaient bien trop précieuses pour le laisser entre les mains de quiconque pouvait le voir. C'était son trésor à lui.

Il l'ouvrit à la dernière histoire, sa préférée. Quatre jeunes hommes parcourant les terres du nom de Cratère, à la recherche de quêtes et d'argents pour ouvrir l'auberge qu'ils ont toujours souhaitée posséder. Amis pour certains de très longue date, entretenant entre eux un amour vache le plus sincère du monde. Une amitié plus solide qu'il n'en est plus exister dans ce monde, accompagnée de temps à autres par des bon amis fait au fils du temps. Ce conte a toujours eu une place particulière dans son cœur, comme si pour lui, ce n'était pas qu'un simple conte pour enfant mais une vraie histoire s'étant déroulé il y a des années de cela. Le jeune homme sourit doucement, l'histoire se finissant, à son plus grand malheur, mal et sans avoir vraiment de fin.

Et ce n'était pas faute de son coté de vouloir en écrire une. Dès qu'il voulait poser ses idées sur papier, la page restait blanche. Impossible pour lui de savoir pourquoi mais c'était ainsi. Il n'arrivait pas à donner une fin à cette histoire.

Plongé une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées et dans la lecture de son ouvrage, le jeune homme n'entendit pas les pas et les voix qui s'avançaient vers le renfoncement où il était cacher. Ce n'est que quand la voix particulière du jeune Shindda cria d'indignation qu'il sursauta violemment. Son regarde se leva de son livre pour observer les deux jeunes hommes qui s'étaient arrêtés à la vue du nain lisant tranquillement dans son coin.

\- Ho ! Bonjour…

La phrase sortit dans un souffle de la bouche de Grunlek.

\- Mince ! Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, se mit à paniqué le plus jeune des trois, mal à l'aise devant le calme olympien du nain.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Ce n'est pas votre faute, j'étais plongé dans mon livre avec un peu trop de force.

Il sourit calmement envers les deux autres jeunes hommes.

\- Pourquoi ne vous installez-vous pas ? Vous seriez plus à l'aise. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne mords pas !

\- Peut-on vraiment te faire confiance ? Je sais que tu n'as jamais pris parti dans cette guerre stupide de classe sociale, mais je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver une nouvelle fois dans des ennuies non demandés, psalmodia le plus grand des trois, scrutant avec méfiance l'adolescent devant lui.

\- Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. Il est normal de se méfier dans cette école. Je ne suis pour aucun camps, si ce n'est pour celui de la paix. Une guerre est absurde. Nous sommes humain avant tout et au lieu de se détester, il faudrait s'entre-aider, partager nos richesses et faire en sorte que tous est de quoi vivre.

\- HmmHmm

\- Balth ?

\- J't'aime bien toi ! Grunlek, c'est cela ?

\- Oui, répondit calmement le jeune homme. »

Les deux autres ne rajoutèrent rien et s'assirent aux côtés de leur camarade de classe. Un silence se fit entre eux durant quelques secondes avant que la curiosité du pyromane en herbes ne prenne le dessus sur son calme, observant avec intérêt le livre que le jeune homme avait posé à côté de lui sur son sac.

\- Ton livre est magnifique, d'une très belle facture à ce que je peux remarquer. Vieux mais très bien entretenu, par tes soins je pense. Tu doit y tenir énormément. Les histoires doivent y être intéressantes. Quels récits y sont donc racontés dedans ?

Les remarques et la question venant du jeune homme laissèrent Grunlek sans voix. Ils ne se connaissaient même pas et il avait vu d'un simple coup d'œil que ce livre était important pour lui. Il rigola légèrement secouant sa tête de droite à gauche, amusé par la curiosité sans borne du jeune Lennon.

\- Oui, j'y tiens énormément. C'est un cadeau très précieux et pour tout vous dire, il y a trois histoires contes dans ce livre. Une sur les dieux du monde du Cratère, leurs généalogies et compagnie comme pour les Grecs et les Égyptiens. La deuxième parle d'un homme immortel vivant depuis des siècles dans ce monde, racontant des histoires à qui veut l'entendre. La troisième est une histoire contée par l'écrivain de la deuxième. Elle parle d'une bande de bras cassé sillonnant ces contrés à la recherche de n'importe quelle quête, tant que celle-ci rapporte pour renflouer les caisses d'une future auberge tant rêvée par ses quatre gaillards. Mais elle se finit mal… enfin on n'a pas la fin concrètement…

\- C'est dommage de ne pas avoir la fin d'une histoire, sortit timidement le jeune Shin.

\- Oui, mais tu n'as jamais essayé de l'écrire toi-même ?

\- Si, plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois, rien en venait et je restais là devant mon ordinateur les bras ballants sans imagination.

Le nain resta muet après sa tirade, légèrement gêné de parler aussi ouvertement avec les deux plus jeunes.

\- Je comprends… Finit par sortir doucement Balthazar.

Le silence s'abattit sur les jeunes hommes, intimidés pour une raison obscure par chacun d'entre eux mais Grunlek ne supportant pas ce silence pesant et ayant une requête à faire au près des deux autres. Il bafouilla ses quelques mots :

\- Je sais… je sais que Théo ne vous laissera pas tranquille en étant dans notre groupe… mais j'aimerai qu'on puisse au moins avoir une entente cordiale entre nous trois. Je ne vous demande pas de vous forcer à être amis avec moi mais au moins que nous n'ayons rien à nous reprocher et de pouvoir continuer cette année en de bon terme ?

Le nain fit sa tirade le souffle quasiment coupé, ayant eu peur de se faire couper ou même houspiller par un des deux garçons en face de lui.

Mais il n'en fut rien. Seul le silence berça ce coin de la cours durant quelques instants. Les regards de Shin et Balthazar s'étaient rencontrés durant quelques secondes dans une conversation silencieuse que seuls les deux pouvaient comprendre.

Et se fut finalement Shindda qui prit la parole pour les deux adolescents de descendance non noble.

\- Nous serions ravis de pouvoir continuer à parler avec toi en de bons termes.

Cette simple phrase redonna au plus vieux un sourire étincelant, s'étendant jusqu'à ses oreille mais la pause fut de courte durée et la sonnerie rappela aux trois jeunes hommes que les deux heures, tant attendues fébrilement par la totalité de leur classe, étaient arrivées.

Etrangement, le cours se passa plutôt bien, sans réelle conflit entre les élèves. Certes, une ambiance très pesante régnait en maître entre chaque table mais où, étrangement et pour une première fois, le calme était présent dans cette classe.

Mais surtout le pire ne se produisit pas. A la plus grande surprise de tous, la table De Silverberg, Vonkrayn, Lennon et Korry était la plus calme d'entre toutes. Pas un bruit autre que celui du papier froissé et du stylo utilisé n'en sortait et même si cela pouvait paraître normal, s'en était déconcertant et très perturbant pour les personnes connaissant la haine entre Théo et Lennon et l'aversion qu'avait le jeune héritier envers le bleuté.

Mais le plus dur était pour eux. Ne voulant pas se faire pénalisé par une guéguerre stupide durant les heures d'études à quatre, ils avaient instauré une trêve temporaire silencieuse. Pourtant, derrière tout cela, Théo avait une bien meilleure motivation. En restant calme et en agissant dans l'ombre et neutralement, cela serait plus simple de détruire le mec en face de lui.

De leurs côtés, les deux plus jeunes chuchotèrent légèrement, parlant des exercices donnés à résoudre, des équations mathématiques, une bonne dizaine par personne et dont résolue, en donnerai à chacun une dernière qui en formerai une à faire à quatre. Pour le pyromane de cette drôle de bande, les résoudre n'était pas un problème, petit génie de son état, mais le plus jeune lui buttait sur certaine phase des équations, ce dont le rouge s'était empressé de lui expliquer avec joie, comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait de mathématiques.

Leur chuchotement n'échappa pas aux deux autres. Le plus vieux souriait devant l'air radieux de Balthazar et celui soulagé mais quelque peu perdu de Shin.

Quant à Théo, une drôle de sensation lui prit aux entrailles quand il vit les yeux pétillants de joie et le grand sourire de Balthazar, la même sensation qu'avant…

Il secoua vivement la tête…

 _Je ne doit plus y pensé…_

Ce qu'ils ne surent pas, c'est que leur professeur aussi avait remarqué les chuchotements mais ne sachant pas de quoi il en retournait, son bureau bien qu'éloigné de leur table, le vit d'un très mauvais œil, sûr que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec le cours ou les exercices.

Il s'approcha lentement du groupe de quatre s'attendant à voir les deux jeunes se taire à son approche mais pourtant, ils ne le remarquèrent point, trop pris par leurs messes basses.

Même Vonkrayn avait l'air absorbé par les dires du rouge, ne supportant pas de voir un élève aussi bon que le nain se faire détourner de son travail par le môme Lennon. Il s'approcha un peu plus près d'un pas mauvais.

C'est quand il fut assez proche pour entendre la conversation, qu'il s'arrêta nette dans son action.

\- Tu vois là, il faut juste passer la dérivée sur le x2 là. Après, tu as juste à continuer ton équation avec le chiffre donné au début.

\- OK… mais celle-ci qui est quasiment pareille. Pourquoi on ne peut pas le faire ?

\- Parce qu'elle est négative.

Il était sur le cul, littéralement estomaqué. Voilà pourquoi Grunlek Vonkrayn était intéressé par leurs chuchotements.

Le plus vieux ne faisait qu'expliquer à son cadet les parties qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il se ressaisit un peu et finit par arriver sur la copie de De Silverberg. Ses résultats étaient à peu près tous justes, quelques erreurs communes par-ci, par-là.

\- Bien que j'apprécie l'entre-aide scolaire mais je peux vous entendre de mon bureau à l'autre bout de la classe. Veuillez donc baisser le volume sonore d'un iota messieurs ! Et Monsieur De Silverberg, il manque des étapes à l'équation n°7, votre résultat en est faussé. Veuillez la recommencé.

Sa tirade eut immédiatement l'effet de faire sursauter les quatre jeunes hommes de leur chaise. Ne leur laissant pas le temps de répondre, il s'en retourna à son siège, réfléchissant sur l'avenir prometteur de se groupe.

 _Si certains d'entre eux faisaient l'effort de connaître les uns ou de redécouvrir les autres…_

Donc en résumé oui, la journée s'était plutôt bien déroulée dans son ensemble. Même les deux heures tant redoutées n'avaient pu rendre cette journée merdique.

Alors pourquoi ! Pourquoi Théo se sentait mal depuis ce matin ! Pourquoi tout en lui lui criait danger ? Rien ne pouvait ou ne devait arriver, c'était impossible…

Il rentra chez lui toujours sur les nerfs, épuisé par cette vigilance constante que son corps lui imposait sans répit, trop attentif à chaque bruit suspect autour de lui.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois enfermé dans sa chambre, qu'il se permit de souffler de soulagement. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il avait été suivi ou non et, surtout, par qui. Il s'échoua sur son lit tel un phoque sur sa banquise, sans aucune grâce, fatigué…

Son rêve avait été plutôt intense et insensé, voire même carrément flippant. Nan mais quelle idée conne de mourir sur un coup de stupidité, entouré des deux cons et de Vonkrayn !

Il plongea la tête dans son oreiller. Il ferma fortement les yeux, essayant d'oublier les sensations survenues quelques temps plus tôt.

Il n'avait plus le droit de ressentir ceci. Il devait le haïr, le détester… Vouloir sa mort…

A cause du Lennon, sa vie était partie en couille.

A cause de lui, plus rien n'était pareil.

A cause de lui, sa petite sœur était morte !

Réponse aux commentaires :

NigtmareDragon : Celui-ci te lassera peut être aussi sur ta faim déso pas déso, oui grunlek à enfin l'opportunité de se faire des amis il ne va rien lâcher ! Théo n'est pas prés d'avoir du repos pour l'instant !

Pour Ennoch, c'est simple c'est une autres époques et je voulais faire un père aimant et biologique pour Bob car tu verra plus tard !Et oui papa Shin (qui est pas vraiment sont père) est méchant mais t'inquiète !

Shueino : Merci a toi pour cette gentille review, pour être honnête non c'était pas la joie cette année, un jours je vous le dirai mais le c'est un peu tôt, mais voila un nouveau chapitre et l'autre devrais suivre je l'est bien entamer !


	7. Sombre Crétin et Idée de génie

Disclaimer: Aventures appartient à la chaîne bazar du grenier et les personnages à leurs proprios respectifs... (dommages hein !)

Pairing: J'aime le Thelthazard... Donc ouais Thelthazard

Résumé: Ils sont morts... Mais ils n'en avaient pas fini avec cette prophétie !

Note Auteur: ho, tient ! C'est plus rapide que d'habitude XD ! Je sais, je sais !

* * *

Il n'avait jamais aimé l'école. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il l'avait haï au plus profond de son âme. Quelle connerie d'enfermer une trentaine d'élèves dans une même pièce, huit heures d'affiler et très souvent interminables. Rien de mieux pour les rendre hystériques et débiles, confinant leur conscience et leur découverte du monde à une salle insalubre, leur bourrant le crâne avec de douces idioties, ne leur laissant aucune chance de se créer leur propres pensées, d'être vivant, de faire leur culture ou même d'être eux.

Ils ne voulaient que créer une pensée unique afin d'avoir de magnifiques petits soldats à leurs bottes, de la chaire humaine qu'ils pourraient envoyer se faire charcuter à leur bon gré, en sécurité dans leurs bureaux hautement sécurisés.

Lui, paranoïaque ? Non, juste plus intelligent que la moyenne, enfermer 24h/24 dans sa chambre.

Il n'aimait pas sortir, ni voir des gens. Il préférait la compagnie de ses chats et de ses araignées. Voilà pourquoi, âgé de 18 ans tout pile, Mani LeDouble n'était pas scolarisé et enfermé dans cette chambre noire, à écrire et écrire un millier de scenarios sans queue ni tête.

Il étendit ses bras en l'air, essayant de détendre les courbatures au niveau de ses épaules et de faire craquer ses doigts. Tournant sa chaise pour se mettre en face de sa fenêtre, soufflant légèrement de fatigue après tout ce temps assis devant son ordinateur.

Il devait faire jour. Il avait encore passé une nuit blanche. Si cela continuait sur cette voie, il allait vivre toute sa vie de nuit. Il secoua lentement sa tête, la fatigue prenait le pas sur son mental. L'heure de dormir était venue pour lui. Il se retourna d'un coup, éteignit son ordinateur en quelques clic et abandonna son pantalon par la même. Il sauta quasiment sur son lit, fermant à peine les yeux que les bras de Morphée le prirent instantanément.

Il fit encore ce rêve. Enfin rêve, c'était bien trop réaliste pour que cela en soient un et puis, tu ne peux pas imaginer des visages inconnus aussi nettement que cela. C'était impossible et surtout franchement creepy.

Mais passons. Le plus étrange pour lui était, qu'à chaque fois que ce rêve se manifestait, le point de vue extérieur qu'il prenait. Il n'avait aucun corps physique, juste une pensée, une conscience, planant à la surface du cratère.

Et comme à chaque fois, devant lui la même scène se rejouait. Ces quatre aventuriers tués par cet homme. Quatre aventuriers auquel il tenait plus que de raison. Quatre aventuriers qui protégeaient, aux périls de leur vie, les habitants de ce monde.

Et comme à chaque fois, leurs morts étaient inévitables. Il avait beau essayé à chaque fois de les sauver, rien, rien ne se produisait. Il en avait crié de douleur et de rage toutes les fois où ils mourraient et, à chaque fois, il en sacrifiait ses pouvoirs et son statut de dieu pour leur permettre de renaître.

Et comme les innombrables fois d'avant, il pria ses comparses dieux de prendre ses pouvoirs comme paiement pour les sauver, lui, le dieu du Chaos, être pragmatique et au sourire de diable, supplier les autres divinités à genoux. Seuls Espoir et Amour acceptèrent, mais à trois, ils n'eurent pas assez de pouvoir pour remanier les fils du destin afin de les ramener à la vie dans cette époque.

Mais le dieu ne désespérait pas. Il devait les ramener à la vie par tous les moyens imaginables et si cela devait passer par sa propre mort, il n'hésiterait pas. Amour était contre ce choix, sachant que sa disparition chamboulerait l'équilibre du monde, ce à quoi Chaos lui répondit que la mort de ses quatre avait déjà plongé ce monde dans un déséquilibre dans le cratère.

Ce fut Espoir qui trouva une solution, la réincarnation.

On ne pouvait pas ramener leurs corps à la vie mais leurs esprits et leurs âmes étaient sauvable. Le dieu sauta sur l'occasion pour éviter la trop grande perdition du cratère et pour cela, il allait lui-même se réincarner dans sa plus belle des créations, Mani LeDouble.

En quelque sorte, Mani savait qui il était avant, pourquoi il était là et qui il devait réunir pour le bien du monde. Mais sa peur de l'extérieur l'empêchait d'accomplir sa mission.

Son sommeil, bien que profond et non réparateur, lui permit tout de même de reposer son cerveau quelque peu endommagé par ses heures passées devant l'ordinateur. C'est en se réveillant qu'il eut l'idée du siècle. Vu qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir à cause de sa phobie sociale, pourquoi ne pas les approcher par cette merveilleuse invention qu'était Internet.

Il sauta le plus rapidement sur son pc pour le rallumer, activant Internet. Il ouvrit une page Facebook, recherchant les noms qu'il connaissait. Il tapa un « court » messages :

 _Très cher inconnu,_

 _Rassurez-vous, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je ne veux n'y vous rencontrer n'y vous demander d'argent. La seule chose que je veux de vous, c'est un peu de votre temps. Je suis un maître du jeu en recherche de role players. J'aimerai que vous soyez un de mes joueurs. Si vous acceptez ma demande voilà le lien permettant de se connecter au chat du rolletwenty._

 _Bien à vous, Mayars._

Il envoya ce message privé à chacun d'entre eux, espérant une réponse rapide. Il sourit doucement, heureux d'avoir trouvé la meilleure des solutions.

* * *

voilou un petit mani est de la partie !


End file.
